Demi Lovato/discography
The discography of American entertainer Demi Lovato consists of four studio albums, two live album, two extended play (EP) and ten singles. Prior to launching her music career, Demi starred in the Disney Channel musical television film Camp Rock, which first aired on June 20, 2008. Lovato's duet with Joe Jonas, "This Is Me", was released as a single from the film's accompanying soundtrack and peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100 and inside the top twenty in several international markets. After signing with Hollywood Records, Lovato released her debut solo single, "Get Back", which peaked at number forty-three in the United States. Her debut studio album entitled Don't Forget (2008) entered the Billboard 200 at number two, selling 89,000 copies in its first week. The album spawned one more single, "La La Land", which peaked at number fifty-two in the US and in the top forty in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Don't Forget has sold over 520,000 copies in the United States, and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Lovato's second studio album Here We Go Again (2009) debuted atop the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 108,000 units, and has since exceeded sales of over 480,000. Prior, its lead single of the same title became her first top-twenty hit in the United States as a solo artist. The album also spawned the single "Remember December". Following Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam and a collaboration with We the Kings, Lovato released her third studio album which was entitled Unbroken (2011). The album saw her depart from a pop rock sound in favor of R&B and pop genres. Unbroken entered the Billboard 200 at number four with 96,000 copies sold. The album's first single, "Skyscraper", peaked at number ten in the US and sold 176,000 downloads in its first week, which was a sales record for Lovato, and became her first single as a solo artist to enter the top ten. "Give Your Heart a Break" was released as the second single from Unbroken in January 2012. Both songs were officially certified Platinum in the United States. Her fourth studio album DEMI was released in May 14, 2013, and was proceeded by the release of its first single "Heart Attack". By May 14, 2012, Lovato had sold 1.43 million albums and 9 million singles in the United States. Albums Studio albums Extended plays Soundtrack albums Live albums Singles As a lead artist *This Is Me (with Joe Jonas) - 2008 *Get Back - 2008 *La La Land - 2009 *Don't Forget - 2009 *Here We Go Again - 2009 *Remember December - 2010 *Wouldn't Change a Thing (featuring Joe Jonas or Stanfour) - 2010 *Skyscraper - 2011 *Give Your Heart a Break - 2012 *Heart Attack - 2013 *Made in the USA - 2013 *Neon Lights - 2013 *Really Don't Care (featuring Cher Lloyd) - 2014 *Cool for the Summer - 2015 *Confident - 2015 *Stone Cold - 2016 *Body Say - 2016 *Sorry Not Sorry - 2017 *Sober - 2018 As a featured artist *We Rock (among the cast of Camp Rock) - 2008 *We'll Be a Dream (We the Kings featuring Demi Lovato) - 2010 *Somebody To You (The Vamps featuring Demi Lovato) - 2014 *Up (Olly Murs featuring Demi Lovato) - 2015 *Irresistible (Fall Out Boy featuring Demi Lovato) - 2015 *Without a Fight (Brad Paisley featuring Demi Lovato) - 2016 *No Promises (Cheat Codes featuring Demi Lovato) - 2017 *Instruction (Jax Jones featuring Demi Lovato and Stefflon Don) - 2017 *Échame la Culpa (Luis Fonsi featuring Demi Lovato) - 2017 *I Believe (DJ Khaled featuring Demi Lovato) - 2018 *Fall In Line (Christina Aguilera featuring Demi Lovato) - 2018 *Solo (Clean Bandit featuring Demi Lovato) - 2018 Promotional singles *Moves Me - 2004 *That's How You Know - 2008 *Send It On - 2009 *Catch Me - 2009 *Bounce - 2009 *Gift of a Friend - 2009 *Make a Wave - 2010 *Can't Back Down - 2010 *It's On - 2010 *Me, Myself And Time - 2010 *I Hate You, Don't Leave Me - 2014 *Tell Me You Love Me - 2017 Guest appearances Music videos As lead artist As featured artist References Official Account * Demi Lovato Official Website * Demi Lovato on Twitter * Demi Lovato on Insstar.com * Demi Lovato on Buzzcent.com * Demi Lovato on Instagram * Demi Lovato on Facebook * Demi Lovato on Instagweb.com * Demi Lovato on Youbute * Demi Lovato on Photostags.com * Demi Lovato on Insstars.com pt-br:Demi Lovato/Discografia Category:Career